About Time
by PandoramXX
Summary: A little NaruSaku oneshot. Mostly fluff, too short to really have a plot... Well, Naruto and Sakura are in a relationship I think they're in their early twenties and this is just a cute moment. :


_Hi everyone! This is my first story, so be nice, okay? Though, of course, any reviews are very welcome ;)_

_Anyway, this story is set in a time where Naruto and Sakura are already in a relationship, though not for too long. I don't really know how old they are, but I'd say... uhmm... 18? You guys can decide! xD_

_OK, Naruto and everything related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Naruto doesn't even see it coming when he walks in the door.

Though, he does get one short glipse of something pink-looking before gets thrown is to the wall, being hugged so hard he can't breathe.

"Sakura…" He manages to say, trying to deside whether he should hug her back or push her away.

Obviously she needs comforting, but _he can't breathe_. Naruto desides to comfort the girl, hopefully she'll calm down enough to let him go.

"Sakura? Sakura, tell me what's wrong…" She is burying her head in his shoulder, her tears streaming down his shirt.

Slowly he pushes her away, just far enough for him to see her beautiful face. Sakura's eyes are closed shut, but she opens them.

She is sobbing and shaking when she finally tells him.

"I love you!" She says.

Naruto opens his mouth to speak, but she continues.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto! I love you, I love you, I _love_ you!" She quickly exclaims, then hugs him even tighter than before. But Naruto just freezes completely.

Sakura pulls away enough to his face again.

Her arms slide up to his neck and she sees that his eyes are closed. "You..?" Naruto tries to say more, but stops himself.

He can't believe what he's hearing. Sakura's voice is still shaking a little too when she says, "Please, look at me, Naruto." So he slowly opens his eyes, though it takes a while before he makes eyecontact with hers.

"This morning, when you left that mission, you told me you loved me. I know how important it is for you. But then I thought of the other times you've said you loved me. And how I never actually said it back. Something always got in the way when I wanted to. But that time, I thought I'd say it back. And I tried to, but when I opened mouth, you had already closed the door…"

Sakura starts crying again and Naruto automatically hugs her tightly. She closes her now red eyes and leans her head against his chest. "… It's just you always say… Say so often… How much you care about me… And I always just joke about it. Naruto, I… I don't want you to think I don't love you or… Or that I'm still not over Sasuke… Or anything like that… This was just… Just _hard_… For me."

She sobs, takes a few shaky breaths and then Sakura calms down. But Naruto still isn't moving. Sakura opens her emerald eyes and again she moves away to look at his face.

He looks her right in the eye and in his deep blue gaze she sees just how important this is to him. Then he kisses her.

It's a soft kiss, but it completely takes her by surprise. She adapts quickly, though, kissing him back passionately. But their tongues don't meet and before they do, Naruto pulls just a few inches away.

"Haruno Sakura, I love you." Sakura smiles at the feeling of his hot breath against her forehead. She strokes his wonderfully spiky hair, looks him right in the eye and smiles wider. "I love you, too." She whispers.

He kisses her again, violently, pushing her against the wall of the tiny hallway. Then their mouths open and the kiss deepens further.

Sakura moans just as his hand comes to tangle in her silky hair, wich he finds just as wonderful as she finds his.

Suddenly Naruto picks her up, just as he did when they kissed the first time. She starts laughing, as she did that first time. He carries her into their bedroom and nothing more needs to be said about that.

Though, when they make love that night, it's different from any other time. The closest comparaison is the night they first made love. It's slow and tender, as if it means more. It does, too.

Next morning, Naruto wakes up first for once. He looks down at the precious girl cuddling up to him. He lightly touches her cheek and she sighs in her sleep. "Sakura?.. Wake up…" He quietly says. She moans softly. "Sakura-chan." Then she opens her eyes.

It's been years since he's called her that. Not that she _minds_, it's just surprising. It brought back Sasuke-memories.

"Mmm… What is it?" She looks up at him and smiles. Something is different about him, she realises.

She pulls away a bit, resting her head on her elbow. "What is it, Naruto?" She is still smiling, but now her smile is a little forced.

Naruto is silent for a very long time, though he is trying to speak. He finally says something.

"Will you marry me?" He asks.

Sakura can't breathe. She's never thought of that before. She always knew that they simply were meant to get married one day.

But now it felt so soon, so sudden.

Then she thinks of how she could possibly not marry that perfect man in front of her. He had never done her wrong, never let her down once. Sakura really does want to marry him.

She then notices how scared Naruto looks. She'd stopped smiling for a bit, so of course, Naruto thinks the worst.

Naruto's fiancé then smiles widely when she says, "Yes. Yes, I will. I want to become an Uzumaki." Naruto tenses the same way he did yesterday. For a second Sakura thinks he's going to cry or something. But Uzumaki Naruto is the perfect man for Haruno Sakura and now he does not cry.

Slowly he takes her hand.

* * *

_Was this okay? I wrote this for my friend, but believe me, it was a _completely_ different couple. So I'm prepared for comments about OOCness, I know._

_Bye!_


End file.
